Une histoire d'amitié
by truemin
Summary: Quelle est la chose pour laquelle je donnerai tout ? Kise se posait souvent cette question et la réponse changeait à chaque fois. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. C'était beaucoup trop compliqué. Dès qu'il avait l'impression d'en trouver la réponse, quelque chose lui faisait prendre un virage à cent-quatre-vingts degrés et son avis changeait.


Une histoire d'amitié

* * *

 **Quelle est la chose pour laquelle je donnerai tout ?** Kise se posait souvent cette question et la réponse changeait à chaque fois. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. C'était beaucoup trop compliqué. Dès qu'il avait l'impression d'en trouver la réponse, quelque chose lui faisait prendre un virage à cent-quatre-vingts degrés et son avis changeait. _Tu changes d'avis comme de chemise._ Certains de ses amis répétaient souvent cette phrase et Kise ne pouvait pas les contredire. En réalité, il appréciait ce côté de son caractère. Il était quelqu'un d'instable. Il ne tenait pas plus de deux secondes sur place. Il était donc logique pour lui de changer tout le temps d'objectifs. Il n'écoutait pas les personnes qui le critiquaient. Il n'en avait rien à faire de leurs avis. Il s'éclatait. La vie était faite pour cela. Il n'en possédait qu'une et comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

xoxo

* * *

Ce fut dans le bus que cette question qu'il s posait tout le temps lui revint. A côté de lui, Kuroko buvait discrètement un milkshake alors qu'on était en plein hiver. Kise se demanda alors pourquoi. Pourquoi cette question lui revenait-elle à cet instant ? Le garçon aux cheveux bleus à côté de lui toussa bruyamment. Inquiet, Kise se retourna vers lui. Kuroko faisait quelques petits gestes dans sa direction.

Ca va, _finit par dire le plus petit_. J'ai juste avalé de travers, _il toussa_. Ca passera.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de se moquer discrètement. Kuroko n'était pas une personne particulièrement bavarde. Il parlait mais ne le faisait pas souvent. Kise s'était toujours dit qu'il était son parfait opposé. Lui parlait et le faisait beaucoup trop souvent. Le bus s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et de nouveaux passagers entrèrent. Kise en remarqua immédiatement un. Il était grand. Peut-être même plus grand que lui. Sa peau bronzée contrastait étrangement avec ses cheveux colorés. Du bleu. A croire que c'était la mode. Le garçon s'approchait d'eux en souriant comme un idiot. Derrière lui, une fille aux cheveux roses faisait de grands gestes à Kuroko. Les deux s'installèrent sur les sièges derrière les leur.

Pourquoi bleu ? _demanda le blond à Aomine_.

Parce que le bleu, c'est cool, _répondit-il_. N'est-ce pas Kuroko ? _le garçon se contenta d'hocher la tête_.

Franchement, ça fait un peu cliché, _ria Momoi_. Pour les garçons, c'est le bleu.

Et pour les filles, c'est le rose, _se moqua Kise en prenant une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme_.

A côté de lui, Kuroko ria discrètement. Il était rare d'observer des réactions aussi humaines chez le plus petit. D'un naturel calme et discret, il interagissait souvent avec les autres par des phrases non verbales ou des gestes. Kuroko était le genre de gars qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions. D'autres personnes s'engouffrèrent dans le bus et Kise ne fut pas surpris de voir Midorima et Murasakibara y entrer. Les deux garçons étaient presque voisins. Le plus grand mangeait certainement son vingtième petit déjeuné de la journée alors que l'autre remontait sans cesse ses lunettes sur son nez. Ils avancèrent tous les deux dans leur direction.

C'est quoi ton porte-bonheur du jour ? _l'interrogea Kise_.

C'est ça.

Midorima lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Le blond fit semblant d'être offusqué par un tel geste mais cela le faisait surtout rire. Sur son majeur trônait une bague d'enfant. Les yeux du chat ne cessaient de bouger. C'était ridicule.

Passe-moi un truc à bouffer, Murasakibara ! _hurla Aomine_. J'ai pas bouffé ce matin.

T'es chiant, _grogna le garçon aux cheveux violets_. J'ai faim moi.

Et je fais ce que tu veux pendant toute une journée.

Murasakibara sembla réfléchir à la proposition du garçon aux cheveux sombres mais la déclina. Il aurait fallu s'en douter. Un large sourire couvrait le visage de Kise. Il se sentait bien. Lorsque le bus s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, le blond et ses amis se levèrent. Ils se trouvaient déjà devant l'université. Kise inspira une grande bouffée d'air pollué dès qu'il fut à l'air libre. Il remarqua presque immédiatement les deux garçons aux cheveux rouges qui semblaient débattre. Akashi et Kagami ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. Ils avaient un passif que le blond ne comprenait pas. Il s'en fichait pas mal. Avec de grands gestes et cris, il s'approcha d'eux. La seule chose pour laquelle les deux garçons paraissaient d'accord était l'agacement que le comportement de Kise provoquait chez eux. Amusant.

J'vous ai manqué, les gars ? _demanda_ _le blond avec un grand sourire_.

Non, _répondit simplement Akashi_.

Comme si quelqu'un comme toi pouvait me manquer, _ajouta Kagami_. Puis je te rappelle qu'on te voit tous les jours. On donnerait tout pour que tu sois absent un jour.

Je suis vexé, là.

Ils ont pas tout à fait tord, _commenta_ _Midorima_.

Ouais, t'es parfois exaspérant, mec, _compléta_ _Aomine_.

Moi je dis rien, _fit Murasakibara en mangeant un nouveau gâteau_.

Il a pas envie d'être d'accord avec celui qui a essayé de lui piquer son cinquième petit déjeuné de la journée, _blagua Momoi_.

Septième, _la corrigea le garçon aux cheveux violet_.

La dispute continua. Elle n'était pas vraiment imposante. **Quelle est la chose pour laquelle je donnerai tout ?** Le sourire de Kise enfla. Il venait de trouver la réponse à sa question. Il l'avait toujours eu sous les yeux. Il serait capable de tout donner pour ses amis étranges et aux cheveux colorés. Parce qu'après tout, les vraies histoires sont celles qui commencent par l'amitié.

.

* * *

xo

xo

* * *

.

 **Petits mots de l'auteure** : Je fais parti de ses personnes qui n'aiment pas vraiment les belles et longues histoires d'amour. Mais je suis une grande fan de l'amitié. J'ai toujours pensé que l'amitié était beaucoup plus importante que l'amour. Je sais que ce n'est pas logique pour tout le monde mais ça l'est vraiment pour moi. Dans tous les cas, donnez-moi votre avis dans les reviews. Ca fait toujours plaiz. Et je vous aime, les gars


End file.
